When Meet the Six Apprentices
by The Number VI
Summary: Roxas came to Vexen's room and sucked inside a machine. And he met an incompetent man, naughty men, pedophile man and verynaughty boy. R&R!


**When Meet the Six Apprentices**

**Disclaimer: Square-Enix and Disney**

**Warning: Bad Grammar, OOC, crack-humor, POV.**

**Roxas' POV**

I walked through the dark portal, not even want anyone to see me like this. About two hours ago, Vexen the Chilly Academic asked me to take care of his room while he gone to mission. And _you know what_? He wanted me to wear _this _clothes, argh! What is this clothes? Well… it's so much look like maid's uniform at certain period of time, which black and white colored; and the apron! Hey, man, I'm a guy. If Axel sees me like this, he'll laugh as loud as he can and… well, fans-girl will scream satisfied.

Finally I arrived at Vexen's room, and as I told before, he's been gone to mission. So his room was empty, and I have key to unlock it.

I entered the room, looking amazed so much because of the room. It's huge, more huge than my room, and half of the room were many dangerous machine that I'll get punish if I touch them.

I walked carefully, trying to seize my cloak that he confiscated before. I took off the maid's uniform from my body; wear my cloak as I throw the maid's uniform randomly. After a few minutes, I heard that something beeped. I got afraid if I touch these machines, and slightly walking around to search the beep voice.

"Oh my god," I grumbled as I see the uniform I had throw before. That uniform fell right on a huge machine which has a big screen and a button. I took back the uniform immediately, and unfortunately for me…

The machine started to suck me into the screen. Yes, the machine _sucked_ me to go into the screen!

"Wait, what is this!?" I screamed, trying to not get sucked of the machine; but I can't. The mysterious machine kept sucks me, and my legs slightly entered the screen; even my head too…

And it was sucked me completely, bring me somewhere as I went to faint.

"His clothes are weird,"

"No, Ienzo, it's not clothes; it's cloak."

"Where did he come from?"

"I don't know. He came from inside the computer all of a sudden, when I fixed the broken computer."

"What a cute kid,"

"Elaeus, are you a pedophile?"

I opened my eyes. _Who the hell they are, wake me up from my beautiful sleep_, I thought. And then I saw six guys above me, staring at me weirdly. Wait… I think I ever seen them before…?

"Who are you?" said the messy-silver-haired man.

"I'm Roxas," I answered.

"Where do you come from?" the other asked me, a man with long-black hair, a scar could be seen on his right eye.

"I… don't know," I replied, "I have a scientist friend, and I was sucked inside his one machine… and I arrive… here?"

"Absolutely," the other man nodded; and while I seen this guy, finally I remember.

"Vexen!?" I yelled. Yes, the sandy-haired guy looked like Vexen so much, although his hair shorter than Vexen's and he looked younger.

They didn't answer my yell, confuse gaze appeared at their face. I watched them closely, and I notice something.

The messy-silver-haired man was look like Xemnas.

The guy who has scar on his right eye was look like Xigbar.

The guy who was look like Vexen was Vexen indeed, probably.

The guy who sat next to a-man-who-look-like-Xigbar, which has long messy black hair, was look like Xaldin.

The big guy who has brown-orange hair was look like Lexaeus.

And the smallest boy who sat beside him was look like Zexion. How could I know? It's because of his hair's color.

"May I know your name?" I asked. And they answered me immediately.

"I'm Xehanort, and this is Braig, then this is Dilan, and this is the scientist Even, this big guy is Elaeus, and this kid is Ienzo."

Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Elaeus, and Ienzo. Then I didn't wrong… they are Somebody of Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion.

_HOW COULD I ARRIVE HERE!?_

"Excuse me," I said, "Do you have any calendar?"

They pointed the calendar that hanging on the wall, and I looked at it surprise. IT'S A FEW YEARS AGO!!

How could I go to past!? Did Vexen make time machine!? Absolutely. I knew Vexen would make that machine sooner or later.

"You said, you were sucked by your friend's machine?" Vexen—no, Even asked. I nodded, and then he continued his sentences. "It means that your friend is so smart. He's a cool scientist…"

I nodded and giggling amusedly, thinking of how-come-Vexen-could-be-this-narcissist. He praised himself in the future! If I bring Axel's camera, I'd capture it.

"Hey! Roxas can stay here for a while, am I right?" the smallest boy shouted, and I know him as Zexion in the past.

I scanned him, and noticed that he's even shorter than me! "How old are you anyway…?" I asked.

"Thirteen," he replied. "You?"

"Fourteen,"

"Yay, finally I have a friend."

I smiled softly, a little confuse of all of this reality. _I know Zexion, he is cool and sadistic and arrogant, and how could he become so cute in the past?_ I thought as he trying to shake his hand to me.

"I'm Ienzo," he said.

I answered his handshake. "I'm Roxas. Nice to meet—AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

I immediately released my right hand from his, screamed painfully and notice that Ienzo electrify me from unknown-machine that hiding on his right hand-palm.

"Strike one!!" he screamed happily, showing me a cable on his right palm hand. "You have to be more careful, Roxas."

And with that last word of him, he ran away from me and Xehanort's snapped.

"Sorry. Ienzo is always being a bad boy." He said.

"Yeah…" I sighed, still trying to be calm, although my thought was said: _Naughty fucking boy, I'll give you revenge as soon as I can…_

"You can stay here while I check the computer how to return you," Even said as he walking to the computer's room.

I nodded, and then the four other (minus Even and Ienzo who still ran away somewhere) left me to go back to their task. I decided to sit on the couch, wondering how I could go back. Why did Vexen make the time machine, by the way? And why I had to arrive in Hollow Bastion?

I scanned the room, and notice that someone still standing behind me. He was Elaeus.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He didn't reply me. He walked to me and sitting next to me, still shut his mouth. He observed me carefully, but I got a scary feeling.

"Sorry…?" I asked again. And he caressed my blonde hair all of a sudden! "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!! Elaeus is wanting to RAPE me!!"

"No! Please! I'm sorry!" Elaeus finally took words off, his hand getting off from my hair.

"What are you doing!?" I snapped him out. His eyes went so sadly, and answered me hesitantly.

"I get weak if I look at a kid—"

"I'M NOT A KID!! Ienzo is younger than me!" I replied again, "Go annoyed him!"

"I… I was meant to… but… but he just broke my _long_ report to Master Ansem…"

I took another sigh. Poor Elaeus. Ienzo really was a bad boy and Elaeus really was a child-lover. "I understand then. I'll make Zex—Ienzo know your feeling. Bye."

I waved my hand to him immediately, and starting to run. _Elaeus could be so dangerous… Axel and Demyx who aren't pedophilia were get interest on me, and how if Elaeus who was a pedophilia? I can die…_

I ran to search Ienzo, and suddenly I met Braig and Dilan in the half-way. "Where are you going, Roxas?" Braig asked.

"I'm going to find Ienzo,"

"Oh, you and he are become friend?" Dilan said, his tone still as cool as usual.

"Not really," I said.

"Okay then," Braig said. He and Dilan started to walk again after I waved my hand on them.

_And I just trying to search that bastard Zexion—no, Ienzo—_AAAAAGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

After I could notice, my legs were buried in a muddy-watered land, and it was kept sucked me to my shoulder. "HELP ME!!! Braig!! Dilan!!"

They seemed to notice my scream. Braig turned his head. "Oh! Sorry, Roxas! I was just made a trap to Xehanort; I didn't know you'll be an unfortunate victim…"

_Made a trap to Xehanort!?? Meh, what a non-organized organization!_

"Would I help him, Braig?" Dilan asked.

"No, no… I wanna know how deep the trap will suck a people."

_OMG!!! What are they thinking!?_ "Hey!! Help me!!"

"I won't!" Braig answered happily. "Let Elaeus the child-lover help you!♥"

"NO!!! BRAIG!! DILAN!!"

But they were vanished with laughing voice. Those bastard! Oh my God, I couldn't take it anymore! I never know that Xigbar and Xaldin were this cruel! I want to go back to my period of time! Even, please fix the computer quickly!!

"Are you okay?"

A hand grabbed my hair—yes, my hair, because my body was almost drowned. He pulled me outside, and allow me to take a breath before I look at his face.

"Thanks…" I said, "Um… Xehanort…"

"You're welcome," he answered. Is this just my imagination, that Xehanort looked nicer than Xemnas? "Who did this to you?"

"Braig,"

"Oh… yes, he's a bad guy. But he could be useful."

"Yeah…" _Maybe_, I added. "By the way, do you know where Ienzo is—"

"Xehanort!!♥" A girly-voice came, and I see someone hugging Xehanort from behind. Xehanort turned his head and smiling slightly.

"Oh, you, Ienzo… what's wrong?"

That Ienzo! That little evil Ienzo who electrocute me with his unknown-machine! "Get him off, Xehanort. He's naugh—"

"I love you, Xehanort!!" Ienzo said with all of a sudden. "Would you please read a Winnie the Pooh's book for me??"

"Oh, of course, my little Ienzo," Xehanort replied. "Which one?"

"Um… Tigger's episode!"

"Sure, come here, I'll read it for you."

"Yay!♥"

"Wait!" I snapped. "What is…"

My words stopped when Ienzo looking at me over his shoulder, smirk sarcastically. … he's thirteen, right? … damn Zexion he turned to be this liar evil since thirteen!?

"Child who _behaves_ doesn't get any trouble," he said to me. What kind of _behave_!? He wasn't even behaving like himself!

"Xehanort the incompetent," I murmured as Xehanort and Ienzo didn't seen in my eyes, "Braig the provocateur… Dilan the second provocateur… Elaeus the pedophile… and Ienzo the liar… … … I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!"

I screamed as loud as I could, get annoyed because they making fun of me. _I want to return to Castle Oblivion! I don't want together with the evils! I want to play with Axel and Demyx!_

"Roxas," a voice called me from behind. "The computer is alright now—"

After I heard the word 'alright', I rushed to computer room and stopped toward the computer. Even had followed me confusedly. Unlike Ienzo, this Even really didn't do anything to my emotion. Well… emotion? I don't have emotion, anyway…

"How could you run so fast, Roxas…?" he asked, almost lost his breath.

I allow him to go took a breath before I answered. "I have Slide Dash Level 3."

"What—"

"No, no. I mean, I have to return soon so my scientist friend won't get mad at me."

"Oh… so you want to return so soon?"

"Yes. Oh, I'll send my friend to look at you six later!" I said when I get a thought that maybe I'd summon Axel to go here… all I wanted to do was just to see Axel's annoyed face when Ienzo bother him. "See you!"

I located my hand to the computer's screen, and curiously the computer sucked me. I sucked into screen again for the second time today, and I went faint… again.

I opened my eyes, observed the room. There was throbbing on the back of my head, but I didn't care so much as I notice this is Vexen's room. _Yes, I go back_!

Nah, what would I do after I finally could go back?

"Vexen, I need you to…" Xemnas opened the door suddenly, and notice that no one there except me. "Oh, sorry, Roxas. I just noticed that I summoned Vexen to a mission."

I watched him walk out the door, and a foul thing has come to my mind. I yelled naughtily, "Now I know why you always love Zexion, incompetent Xehanort."

He tensed, turning his head on me. I could see his blushing face. "What…?"

"And does Zexion still ask you to read Winnie the Pooh for him?" I grinned, trying to buried my amused feeling.

He didn't reply. He closed the door with full of embarrassment as I started to laugh. Well then… I think I'd summon Axel to go there after this.

**Finished! Well I planned to make Braig, Dilan, and Elaeus' chance was longer than this, but I failed. And actually I like a bad boy like Ienzo… it looks cute.**

**I planned to make this as a multiple fic, do you agree? If you agree, I'll make Xehanort more charismatic in next chapter, or Ienzo will be naughtier. Give me review to know what you thinking, please! 6 reviews and I'll get the next chapter. And… sorry, I don't receive flame… I'm easy to fall down…**


End file.
